Makoto (Future Avengers)
Makoto '''is the main protagonist of Marvel Future Avengers. A former test subject of HYDRA and part of the Emerald Rain project, Makoto now serves as a frontrunner of the Avengers in their fight against injustice. Background In the 30th century, the powerful warlord Kang the Conqueror sought to dominate the universe, but he had run out of Vibranium for his special Emerald Crystals. So to get more, he traveled back to present time to mine the Vibranium still remaining on Earth, and to do so he sought allies in the form of the Masters of Evil and HYDRA, the latter of which engineered a series of genetically modified children to destroy the Avengers. One of them, part of the so-called Emerald Rain project, was named Makoto, who grew up with his friend Bruno (another subject of the project), to take down the supposedly evil Avengers. However, after escaping Hydra Island and meeting the Avengers himself, he realized they were actually on the side of justice, and soon joined them along with his siblings Adi and Chloe, becoming a three-man team known as the Future Avengers. Together, they defeated Loki, the Masters of Evil, and Kang the Conqueror, saving the world. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Island Level, possibly Planet Level '''(Released so much energy that when Captain Marvel absorbed it all, she was able to use it to blow up an entire island (Future Avengers Episode 9). Comparable to the Hulk, who Tony Stark stated could destroy the planet without a second thought (Future Avengers Episode 11)). '''Speed: Hypersonic+ '''movement speed (Kept up with Tony's booster pack that travels at speeds over Mach 10 (Future Avengers Episode 14)), '''Massively Hypersonic '''reaction speeds (Keeps up with enemies who can react to Thor's lightning, such as Loki), possibly higher (Regularly dodges lasers and Iron Man's repulsor blasts) '''Durability: '''At least Island Level',' possibly Planet Level''' Hax: Power Mimicry, Power Absorption, Sealing, '''Resistance to '''Power Absorption, Weather Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Shielding, '''Resistance to '''Electricity, Heat, Bullets, '''and '''Dust Intelligence: Average '(Makoto isn't a strategist by any means, but he has occasionally made some clever plans, such as when he outsmarted Deadpool) '''Stamina: High '(Ran 12 miles in a short time. Flew all the way from Avengers Tower to HYDRA Island). Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * 'Wind Manipulation: '''Makoto's main ability, genetically granted to him by HYDRA. Allows him to manipulate the wind in several ways to attack enemies. * '''Emerald Power: '''A special gift granted from the Emerald Crystal, allowing Makoto to channel the powers of other heroes, fly, and fire powerful energy blasts. * '''Sealing: '''The Ebony Blade allowed Makoto to seal Morgan Le Fay within it. * '''Power Absorption: '''Absorbed Bruno's Emerald Power to increase his own strength, and resisted the Emerald Crystal stealing Makoto's power. * '''Weather Manipulation: '''Makoto can make tornadoes. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''By using his Aerial Act Type 2, Makoto could sense Winter Soldier even when he was invisible. * '''Shielding: '''Makoto's Aerial Act With Wind lets him shield against projectiles. Techniques * '''Aerial Act Type 8-Flight: '''Allows Makoto to fly by shooting wind underneath him. * '''Aerial Act Type 0-Double Impact: '''Allows Makoto to shoot double Wind Blasts * '''Aerial Act Type 2-Sensor: '''Allows Makoto to find camouflaged targets using wind. Allowed him to find Winter Solider when he was camouflaged. * '''Aerial Act With Wind-Tornado Mode: '''Creates a wind shield which stops and redirects all projectiles * '''Aerial Act Type 11-Tornado: '''Makoto creates a giant tornado. The tornado lifted Hulk high enough that when he smashed into the ground, he created enough dust and wind to put out an entire forest fire. * '''Aerial Act Type 1-Action Impact: '''Allows Makoto to create a huge burst of wind * '''Aerial Act Type-10/X-Bind/Disc Binder: '''Allows Makoto to restrain targets with wind, even if they’re the size of buildings like Enchantress’s Dragon. Also used it to reverse the flow of a waterfall * '''Form 13: Hypersonic: '''Allows Makoto to fly at Hypersonic speeds * '''Type 5: Speed:'Allows Makoto to move incredibly fast and give his punches a massive strength boost. * '''Colorband: '''Makoto combines his Emerald Power with the Ebony Blade to deal severe damage that killed Morgan Le Fay in a single hit. * '''Emerald Wings: '''Allows Makoto to fly at high speeds. * '''Emerald Explosion: A double attack with Bruno that unleashes extremely high amounts of power. Equipment * VISCO: '''A band given to Makoto, Adi, and Chloe by Tony Stark. It projects a power suit that is heatproof, dustproof, bulletproof, and shockproof, it tells time, it gives a mission status update, and it has an AI that can answer any question Makoto has. * '''Ebony Blade: A sword collected from King Arthur's Court. With it, Makoto sealed away Morgan Le Fay into the blade. He can also channel his wind power through it to enhance its cutting power, to the point that he could break through Morgan Le Fay's shield that not even Tony's Repulsors could get through. Key Season 1 Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Comparable to Chloe, who judo-flipped two Wakandan guards. * Lifted the Hulk with his tornados. * Punched out Bruno, another Emerald Rain project subject. * Superior to the Red Skull's mech, which blasted a laser powerful enough to carve a crater into the street and a nearby building. * Comparable to Iron Fist, who shattered a stone dragon in one hit. Speed/Reactions * Reacted to Bucky's sniper laser. * Can dodge Iron Man's repulsor blasts. * Flew all the way from Avengers Tower to HYDRA Island in a short time. * Ran 12 miles in a short time. Durability/Endurance * Comparable to Iron Man, who got punched through a building. * Scales to the Winterguard, who survived a dynamite explosion. * Hulk tanked a repulsor blast and a Gatling Punch from the Hulkbuster, and Makoto is comparable. * Superior to Winter Soldier, who survived a plane explosion. * Equal to Bruno, who tanked a volcanic eruption. Skill/Intelligence * Convinced the Avengers to let him and his friends join. * Figured out how Red Skull was controlling his nanomachines. * Tricked Loki into thinking Chloe was actually Thor. * Escaped Avengers Tower after Iron Man locked him in a room. * Subtly led the Avengers to the Leader's hideout when he was captured by Deadpool. Powerscaling Although Makoto is rather young and inexperienced, his nature as one of the two successes of the Emerald Rain project makes him one of the strongest Avengers in this universe. However, he still struggles against enemies like Kang, Ares, and Enchantress, and he's still not above the likes of Iron Man, Thor, Wasp, and Hulk. Weaknesses * Makoto's powers run on a reactor that can be depleted with too much use. * Still just a kid, and is prone to making mistakes. * Very brash and hotheaded. * Cares deeply for his friends, which could cause him to make rash judgements to try and protect them. * Emerald Power sometimes causes him to go unconscious or feel severe pain. Sources JJSliderman's Makoto bio on Deviantart Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Hypersonic+ Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Planet Level Category:Island Level Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Manipulators